


I assure you the pool is completely dolphin-free

by thwz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/pseuds/thwz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim enjoying (?) a swim. A drabble from 2000AU universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I assure you the pool is completely dolphin-free

The water was cold, but Seb didn’t care. He kicked his way through with no visible effort, focused on controlling his breathing, on regular arm moves, on listening to relaxing, monotonous splashes and his own panting. When he reached the end, he moved on his back to rest and stayed afloat, staring at the white ceiling of his parents’ pool. They never used it, the big area was practically his kingdom, much like the tennis court. If only he had someone to play with…

Seb reached the other end of the pool. Jim was sitting in the corner, dipping his legs, but otherwise completely unwilling to get in – he didn’t even take off his t-shirt. He was reading one of Augusta’s magazines he found on the folding chair (which, to Seb’s surprise, turned out to be an old issue of _Modern Gardening_. Peculiar.) Seb clang to the bank next to his friend and, seeing no reaction, poked Jim’s thigh with a finger. The smaller man shuddered.

“Yes, Sebby?” he looked at him confused. “Are you finished already?”

_Not quite_ , Sebastian answered, _you sure you don’t want to get in_ _? It isn’t very cold, and this end is pretty shallow…_

“I’m fine, thanks.” Jim mumbled. He was fidgeting his legs now, making tiny waves with his pale feet. They weren’t very big, but, as Seb noticed some tim e ago, almost disproportionally huge for Jim. Or maybe they only seemed so, contrasted with his thin limbs? Seb grabbed one of Jim’s ankles with a playful smile, _I assure you the pool is completely dolphin-free._

“No, no, thank you” Jim jerked his leg away from Seb’s grip and struggled up on his feet. “I think I’ll be better off here” he slipped and almost fell on his way to the chair, glancing nervously in Seb’s direction. Not giving it much thought, Seb climbed up to follow him. Jim sat hugging his knees, water soaking through his t-shirt and pants. As Seb approached, he moved away on his bottom, a mixture of annoyance and fear on his face. What was that Jim said about the sea? The duck pond in his village? Holding breath competitions and getting his toy boat stolen? 

_Hey, I’m sorry. I… I forgot you don’t like water much._

Jim sighed.

“That’s fine. Can we leave now? Since you are out anyway?”

_Sure, let me get the towels,_ Sebastian forced a smile and turned to the other chair.


End file.
